Here Without You
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: "Si tu devais te transformer en serpent demain, et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains, et avec la même bouche avec laquelle tu aurais dévoré ces humains, tu me criais "Je t'aime!". Serais-je toujours capable de dire "Je t'aime!", de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui?" En serait-elle capable? Rangiku se souvient de tout. Mais, elle se souvient surtout de Gin. AU. Un peu OOC.


**Message: Salut! Alors ça fait un moment que je voulais faire un one-shot sur Rangiku x Gin (SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!) à la mort de Gin, qui, en passant, EST LE MOMENT LE PLUS TRISTE DE TOUTE L'HISTOIRE DE BLEACH. J'ai décidé de faire une courte histoire. **

**Attention: Spoilers, AU, un peu OOC. **

**Merci s'il vous plaît de prendre en note que c'est la première fois que j'écris du Rangiku x Gin et que je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup (contrairement au Byby x Rukia). Ça peut donc être un peu OOC. **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

**P.S: Pour plus d'effet, vous pouvez écouter la chanson: "Here without you" par 3 Doors Down qui m'a inspirée pendant que j'écrivais.**

* * *

« Si tu devais te transformer en serpent demain, et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains, et avec la même bouche avec laquelle tu aurais dévoré ces humains, tu me criais "Je t'aime!". Serais-je toujours capable de dire "Je t'aime!", de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui? »

En serait-elle capable? Elle, celle qui était considérée trahie par la plupart de ses amis? Ils pensaient tous que Gin en était complètement la faute. Faux. Ils avaient tout faux. Croyaient-ils vraiment que la personne sur laquelle elle avait toujours compté, celle à qui elle avait confié sa vie plusieurs fois, la trahiraient et la blesseraient par pur plaisir?

Étendue sur son lit, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants fixait le plafond d'un air hagard. Que faisait-elle ici? N'était-elle pas supposée faire la fête avec ses amis? Danser, boire et danser encore jusqu'au petit matin. Oui. Elle devrait y être. Oublier cet idiot qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle méritait mieux. Tout ses amis le lui répétaient depuis... ce qui était arrivé. Depuis qu'il était parti, avant même que la pire tragédie arrive.

Mais... si elle ne voulait pas mieux? Si elle ne le voulait que lui? Personne d'autre. Elle voulait et avait toujours voulu cet imbécile impulsif et rusé.

Elle se redressa péniblement, sa cascade de boucles se déployant sur son dos, la faisant frissonner. D'une main, elle toucha délicatement le collier qu'elle portait au cou et qui tombait constamment dans le creux de ses seins. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait fait avant de partir _le_ retrouver. La dernière chose qu'elle l'avait vu faire avant qu'il ne meure.

La pensée explosa dans son crâne comme un feu de forêt se propageant à vive allure. Pour apaiser la douleur, la rage et la tristesse qui se déchaînaient dans son esprit, elle prit une longue gorgée de l'alcool, la brûlure de sa gorge remplaçant celle de sa tête.

Elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle était asséchée, son coeur craquelé.

Rangiku laissa sa main retomber platement sur ses cuisses, incapable de toucher ce foutu collier une seconde de plus. Elle resta assise comme ça pendant un moment, les yeux dans le vide, une ribambelle de souvenirs dans son esprit.

_Deux enfants de la rue. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle, la petite fille constamment abusée qui s'était enfuie de chez elle, et qui se mourrait dans une ruelle puante et remplie de vermines. Et lui, le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés rejeté et se promenant dans le rues. Il lui avait tendu un morceau de nourriture, lui soulignant qu'elle était toujours vivante même si elle s'obstinait à dire le contraire._

Ils avaient commencé à se côtoyer à partir de ce jour-là. Après que le jeune garçon eu insisté, elle lui raconta son histoire. Les yeux de Gin s'étaient assombris à l'évocation de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé: comment un homme l'avait violée et avait volé son seul cadeau précieux; le bijou que sa grand-mère lui avait donné avant de mourir. Rangiku se souvenait lui avoir décrit le bijou: une petite perle rose d'une grande valeur.

Se sortant subitement de ses pensées obscures, Rangiku porta la bouteille d'alcool à sa bouche pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en restait plus une goutte

- Inutile, marmonna-t-elle. Complètement inutile.

Elle jeta la bouteille dans un coin de la pièce, satisfaite d'entendre un craquement en retour. Son coeur n'était pas le seul à se fissurer, au moins.

_La jeune femme se souvenait quand il avait commencé à disparaître pour ne revenir que plusieurs heures plus tard. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à obtenir la moindre information. Et il faisait semblant que rien n'était anormal. Puis, elle l'avait vu partir dans un uniforme d'homme d'affaires. Plus rien ne fut pareil à partir de ce jour-là._

Au fil des années, il partait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne voulait rien dire. Et Rangiku ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il revienne pour reprendre une série de questions qu'elle répétait inlassablement pour se retrouver débitée quand il refusait tout simplement de mentionner ses sorties de plus en plus constantes.

Rangiku se releva précipitemment afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la lumière qui l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'observa d'un oeil fin. Les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient que le manque de sommeil faisait maintenant parti de son quotidien. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de les cacher sous une montagne de maquillage comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de prétendre que rien ne l'affectait et qu'elle n'était dédiée qu'à la bière. Et ses amis de la croire. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle était aussi superficielle?

Gin aurait compris, lui. Compris qu'elle se cachait sous cette façade. Que ce qu'elle montrait aux gens n'étaient pas vraiment la vraie elle.

_Elle se souvenait de son inquiétude. Chaque soir le voir revenir d'une place encore inconnue. Puis, un jour, il était tout bonnement rentré dans l'appartement, avait pris ses affaires et l'avait quitté. Ses seuls mots avaient été: "Je suis désolé." Ces trois mots. La seule chose qu'il lui avait laissée. La seule chose qui avait gardé son coeur brisé en marche._

Il ne voulait pas vraiment la quitter, non? Sinon il n'aurait pas dit ça. Sinon, il aurait été aussi froid que le serpent que les autres étaient persuadés qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Pas pour ces monstres avec qui il se tenait maintenant. Étaient ensuite apparues les nouvelles: Gin faisait parti d'un gang. Il tuait, il suivait ce monstre qu'elle reconnaissait comme l'homme qui l'avait violée et qui lui avait volé ce bijou. Il était le bras droit du chef de cette organisation: Aizen.

Sa tête lui disait clairement que Gin l'avait trahie, qu'il se foutait complètement d'elle. Mais, son coeur ne pouvait le croire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, épuisée. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle passa à un fil de s'effondrer. Mais, aggrippée à la porte, elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol. Même si elle ne désirait que de trouver d'autre alcool afin de noyer son chagrin, les souvenirs l'envahissaient trop rapidement maintenant pour qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Il lui faudrait attendre la fin de cette souffrante épreuve.

- Merde, dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains, mais merde, Gin!

_Au fil du temps, son coeur commençait à ne plus y croire. S'il l'aimait, s'il voulait d'elle... il serait revenu maintenant. Il serait près d'elle. Et pourtant, il se trouvait toujours avec ces bandits. Bandits dont il faisait maintenant parti. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? Voulait-il la faire souffrir délibérément?_

Après quelques semaines, elle commença à boire, à faire la fête et à prétendre. La flamme qui l'animait n'était plus. Sans lui près d'elle, Rangiku était perdue. Elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre, une inconnue. Les autres ne s'inquiétaient pas. Elle agissait comme toujours de toute façon. Pour eux, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'amuser et de ne jamais avoir de problèmes. Elle ne les contredisait pas quand ils affirmaient qu'elle allait bien, car, de toute façon, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours: affirmer, jamais demander.

Rangiku sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter lentement. Elle sut que les souvenirs prendraient bientôt fin. Et la pire partie arrivait. Elle pouvait le sentir dans tout son corps. Dans son âme.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lutter. Pouvoir se battre et sauter ce passage. C'était trop affreux pour elle. Mais, son système manquait de l'alcool tant désiré pour performer ce tour de passe-passe.

_Un jour, elle l'avait revu. Elle l'avait tellement cherché ce jour-là. Le jour de la confrontation entre l'organisation que Gin avait quitté et pour qui elle travaillait et l'organisation d'Aizen. Rangiku l'avait tellement cherché. Elle voulait vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé, s'il allait bien. S'il pensait toujours à elle comme elle pensait à lui._

Mais, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé. Elle n'avait jamais su comment il faisait mais, il avait comme ce sixième sens qui lui permettait de retrouver des personnes assez facilement. N'importe qui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit d'un immeuble. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment ils avaient atteris là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle refusait de le laisser partir sans lui parler avant.

Dans le plus petit recoin de son esprit, elle espérait qu'il changerait d'avis. Qu'il reviendrait à elle. Cependant, il n'avait fait que s'approcher d'elle silencieusement en la fixant d'un regard tellement intense qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la transperçait. Puis, il avait posé sa main sur le collier entre ses seins. Le coeur de la jeune femme avait fait des bonds spectaculaires à ce moment-là. Et ne lui avait dit qu'une seule chose:

"Tu es dans le chemin."

Ensuite, le noir l'avait engloutie sans même qu'elle sache comment.

Lorsque Rangiku sentit quelque chose lui toucher les joues, elle se hérissa avant de constater qu'elle était encore capable de pleurer. Les larmes glissaient silencieusement et sournoisement sur ses joues déjà érodées par tant de crises. Elle savait que le coup fatal arriverait bientôt. Aussitôt que la bande de souvenirs recommençerait à jouer, son coeur se briserait une bonne fois pour toute.

_Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était seule. Complètement seule. Rien ne bougeait. Aucun bruit. Simplement ce sentiment que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Quelque chose de grave. Elle avait couru. Couru pour trouver Gin, pour vérifier qu'il allait toujours bien. Car, malgré tout, il restait la seule personne pour laquelle elle se souciait pour le moment._

Elle ne se rappelle de rien sinon la scène qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux quand elle était arrivée, essoufflée et en sueur. Gin. Gin. Gin. Du sang partout. Gin. Immobile et blanc comme un linge. Et Aizen Sosuke, fier et arrogant, se tenant devant elle.

L'horreur qu'elle avait éprouvé à cet instant était tellement grand que même la vision d'Aizen près du corps de Gin n'avait pu la dissuader de courir vers lui. Gin était... Gin était... mort. Les larmes avaient brouillé sa vue aussitôt qu'elle s'était agenouillée près de lui, secouant son corps presque sans vie afin qu'il revienne.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas mourir pour ça. Stupide Gin! Essayer de reprendre ce que cet homme lui avait pris. Essayer de sauver sa vertu. Mais qu'avait-il pensé!? Pourquoi, Gin!? Pourquoi!?

Impuissante, elle n'avait pu que pleurer sur le corps de celui qu'elle aimait alors que la dernière parcelle de vie le quittait. Elle avait cru aperçevoir une larme glisser le long de la joue de son ami. Mais, l'apparition d'Ichigo Kurosaki l'avait distraite pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle avait regardé Gin une autre fois, elle avait su que la vie l'avait quitté pour de bon.

Le reste était plutôt flou. Le souvenir de rester cramponnée à lui pendant des heures, plusieurs de ses amis essayant de lui faire lâcher prise flotta dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, épuisée et le corps martelé.

« Si tu devais te transformer en serpent demain, et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains, et avec la même bouche avec laquelle tu aurais dévoré ces humains, tu me criais "Je t'aime!". Serais-je toujours capable de dire "Je t'aime!", de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui? »

La réponse était oui.

- Oui, Gin, je pourrais encore capable de te dire "Je t'aime!" même après tout ce que tu m'as fait enduré. Même après tout ça, je t'aime, Gin.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. **

**Si vous pouviez me donner des critiques constructives sur mon travail, ce serait très apprécié. **

**J'ai essayé de mettre les éléments de la mort et de l'histoire de façon AU. **

**Key'**

**P.S: J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule qui braillait comme une malade devant son écran quand Gin est mort... O_O' **


End file.
